1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a module incorporating a memory and a microprocessor wherein the module has enhanced input-output capability and, more particularly, concerns a module incorporating an ATA flash memory and an ATA flash memory controller wherein the controller is configurable to have enhanced I/O capabilities so that the flash memory module can download stored data more readily.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the advent of small microprocessors and memory devices, many small electronic devices are now incorporating memories that store data that is captured by the device. These types of electronic devices include cameras, personal data assistants (PDA's), surveying equipment and electronic automotive equipment. One advantage of having a memory that can store data that is captured by the device is that the information in the memory can be downloaded to a computer at a subsequent time. For example, in a camera that incorporates a memory, the image captured by the camera can be stored in the memory and then downloaded directly into a computer. In applications such as creating a newspaper or magazine article, the ability to transfer photographs directly from a camera into a computer greatly facilitates the inclusion of photographs into the newspaper or magazine article.
Presently, the typical type of memory that is used in the small electronic devices is known as a flash memory. A flash memory is a readable/writable device where data can be written to the memory and then recalled and provided to an output interface. Flash memories generally incorporate a microprocessor that acts as a flash memory controller. The flash memory controller is configured to store the information that is received in memory locations and then recall the stored data when the flash memory is outputting stored data to an external source. The flash controller also performs functions such as ascertaining which sections of the flash memory are bad and bypassing these sections during read and write cycles. Typically, modules incorporating the flash memories and the controller are built to be connected to the electronic device through a well-known connection interface, such as a PCMCIA slot.
While the existence of flash memories has greatly expanded the versatility of some small electronic devices, flash memories are generally limited to outputting stored data through a single input-output interface. Specifically, the electronic devices incorporating flash memories that are currently available are only able to download data to external sources through an ATA flash interface. Hence, the external source that receives the stored data from the flash memory in the electronic device, e.g., a personal computer, has to have an interface that is configured to receive the data from the memory.
For example, a camera that incorporates a flash memory can generally only be interfaced with a personal computer that has an I/O port that is specifically configured to receive the flash memory data via the flash memory's ATA flash interface. Understandably, this reduces the flexibility of using electronic devices incorporating flash memories as these devices must effectively be tied to an external source that is specifically configured to receive flash memory data.
However, it will be appreciated that in some circumstances it may be desirable to be able to receive data that is stored within a flash memory through an interface other than a standard ATA flash memory interface. For example, in some circumstances it would be advantageous for cameras that incorporate ATA flash memories to be able to download information to a remotely located computer via a telephone modem. Still further, if the camera could download data to a remotely located computer terminal over a cellular telephone, photos could be transmitted directly to the publisher from the photo location. Presently, to be able to achieve these results would require that the telephone modem or cellular phone be specifically configured to receive the flash memory data and, consequently, have a flash memory interface. It will be understood, of course, that not all modems and telephones have such an interface and that adding this particular interface to these devices would not generally be justified from a cost standpoint.
Hence, there is a need for a flash memory module which incorporates I/O capabilities in addition to the standard flash memory I/O interface. Preferably, this module would be constructed at a cost comparable to existing flash memory modules and would incorporate alternative I/O capabilities in a manner that would allow for simple transmission of data stored in the flash memory via the alternative I/O interface.